1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and more specifically it relates to a combination toilet and swivel urinal. .
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous plumbing fixtures have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be both the terminals of the water supply and the beginnings of the sewage systems. They control to a large extent both the quantity of water which must be furnished and the amount of sewage which must be carried away. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.